


Heartbeats

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian and Emma hear their baby's heartbeat for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

Killian had been talking nervously the entire way to the hospital, but Emma simply let him. They had been married for about a year when she found out she was pregnant again, and Killian had told her that he wanted to be by her side the entire way. He was with her when they first confirmed that she was pregnant, and when they told her parents and son. And now, they were going to go in for a routine checkup at 10 weeks.

She took his hand, and together they went into the waiting room, where they waited for nearly ten minutes before going in to see Dr Whale.

He placed some prepping gel on her stomach and using a device, he circled over stomach, and on the ultrasound she could see the baby inside of her.

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” Whale asked.

Killian looked stunned, “You can do that?”

Emma smiled at him as the doctor nodded, “Yes,”

“Can I hear?” he asked eagerly, then looked at Emma for approval. She nodded and Whale pressed a button on and suddenly she could hear it. _Thud thud, thud thud, thud thud._

Killian wrapped his arms around her tightly, “That is absolutely magical,” he said as he let out a breath.

“We did that, Killian,” Emma said with a happy smile. “That’s _our_ child.”

He pressed a kiss on her temple. “And in a few months, they’ll be here with us.”

She had told him a while back that they could learn the sex of the baby, but he had said that he’d rather be surprised, and she had smiled when she agreed with him. She was glad to have him by her side, knowing that this time she wouldn’t have to do this alone.


End file.
